Automatic analyzers that perform qualitative and quantitative analysis on biological samples such as blood, urine and the like are increased in the reagent consumption rate and in the frequency of replacing reagent containers, along with the increased number of samples to be processed and increased measurement items. On the other hand, it is required to reduce operator's work as much as possible in order to reduce cost such as manpower expense. Thus, it is desired to simplify work for replacing a reagent container.
Also the sample processing speed of the automatic analyzer is largely increased. Therefore, reagent replacing work desires to minimize the interruption of analyzing operation without bringing the operation of the analyzer to a halt.
For example, in patent document 1, a second reagent storing means for replacement is installed in addition to a first reagent storing means located in an analyzing unit. Further, a reagent transfer means is installed between the second reagent storing means for replacement and the first reagent storing means in the analyzing unit. In this way, it is intended to simplify reagent replacing work and to minimize the interruption of analyzing work.
In patent document 2, an analysis system includes an analysis apparatus using a reagent container having a memory storing reagent information concerning the reagent in the container and a remote computer. The analysis system executes a step for reading reagent information from the memory of the reagent container, a step for judging whether the usage of the reagent in the reagent container is inhibited or not on the basis of the reagent information, a step for writing the usage inhibition data into the memory of the reagent container when the usage of the reagent in the reagent container is inhibited, and a step for registering the usage inhibition data corresponding to the ID of the reagent container into a reagent DB controlled by the remote computer when the usage of the reagent in the reagent container is inhibited.